<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imitator by Black_coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729150">Imitator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_coffee/pseuds/Black_coffee'>Black_coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_coffee/pseuds/Black_coffee</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imitator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Привалившись спиной к стене, выложенной когда-то белой, а сейчас разбитой, имеющей грязные разводы, плиткой, сполз, стараясь сильнее зажать кровоточащий бок. Ненавижу. Осколки лишь глубже входят в рану, усиливая и без того неслабое кровотечение. Но это единственное, что я еще могу сделать. Часть толстовки уже давно пропиталась кровью, свободно стекая по штанине. Кое-где ткань уже покрылась бордовой коркой, а в голове мелькнула мысль, что отстирать это будет сложно. Даже в такой ситуации надеюсь выжить? Глупец. Мне уже не помочь. Рот с большим трудом кривится в некое подобие улыбки, которая тут же исчезает. Ненавижу. Руки то и дело соскальзывают с прижимаемого комка одежды. Как же глуп человек, когда его жизнь подходит к концу. Я же знаю, что не выберусь. Не здесь. Не при таких обстоятельствах. Но я все равно продолжаю надеяться. Глупо. Безрассудно. И поэтому я ненавижу этих недоносков, оставивших меня подыхать, не давить даже пулю, чтобы застрелиться и не чувствовать эту противную, липкую беспомощность, что оплетает крепкими лозами, проникает в кровавые цветы ран. Я ненавижу все человечество. Ненавижу за то, что они будут жить. Я ненавижу себя. Ненавижу за эту слабость, за свои принципы и свою жизнь. И кажется, будто это чувство сжирает и выжигает неистовым пламенем внутренности. Прикрываю глаза, стараясь выровнять частое дыхание - бесполезно. Руки уже не зажимают рану - безвольно лежат в луже натекшей крови. Я их почти не чувствую. Сделав над собой огромное усилие провел окровавленной рукой по губам, рисуя улыбку. По жизни нужно идти с улыбкой, даже если это ее конец, не так ли? Силы окончательно покидают и рука безвольно падает, расплескивая вокруг кровавые брызги.</p><p>   По телу прокатывается волна жара. Нестерпимо жарко, дышать становится все труднее, но мгновение и приходит ощущение сильнейшего холода. Холодно. Я не хочу больше чувствовать. Не хочу холод. Хочется согреться, но единственное, что я могу - смотреть в противоположную стену. Тело начинает бить дрожь, пытается взбодриться и обогреться. Если бы я мог, хмыкнул бы на эту бесполезную попытку. Как так вышло, что мой собственный организм желает жить больше чем я? Почему мне безразлично, что будет дальше? Веки тяжелеют. Нужно просто отключиться от реальности и все пройдет. Все пройдет. Перед глазами двоится, но разум каждый раз не позволяет закрыть глаза, заставляя смотреть на этот грязный и равнодушный мир.</p><p>  Равнодушие медленно въедалось в воспаленный разум, нашептывая сладостным искушением закрыть глаза, провалиться во тьму. В ней спокойно, в ней все будет хорошо. Голоса нараспев уверяли сдаться и не видеть. Сдаться и позвольте себе отдохнуть. Я достаточно сделал. Достаточно. Голоса шептали. Голоса звали. И я сдался, уступил, ведь мне было все равно. Все равно.</p><p>***</p><p>   Ненависть всегда рождает ненависть. Так ли это? На этот вопрос люди обычно дают самый распространенный ответ и звучит он обычно так: «да». Далее следуют либо личные, либо позаимствованные из чужого опыта примеров. Но мало кто знает, что ненависть может породить не только взаимную ненависть, но и приобщить к ней абсолютно посторонних и разных людей, но вот их друзья и друзья друзей… В общем, происходит так называемый выбор правильной стороны, Но где это «правильная сторона» обычно не знает никто и уже из-за этого происходит путаница.</p><p>   Также известно, что сильные эмоции при физической смерти могут запрограммировать Вселенную на определенное действие, а какое оно будет… тут все зависит от желания самого умирающего и его отношения к окружающему миру. Но стоит упомянуть, что происходит только при насильственной смерти. В некоторых историях нередко случаются случаи, когда убийцам воздастся после смерти жертвы. У смертных феноменен принято называть «карма».</p><p>   Как уже говорилось, каждая сильная эмоция имеет последствие, особенно если это «темная» эмоция, испытывающие такие эмоции перед смертью люди обычно перерождаются демонами. И наоборот. Правда есть шанс перевоплотиться и кем-нибудь другим, но правил мироздания это не изменило бы даже при условии, что каждый умирающий перерождался бы. Это также невозможно, как и то, что человеческий род на планете имеет только один вариант внешности. Таких «перерожденных» не так много, как могло бы показаться на первый взгляд. Обычно они выбирают себе интересный мир и живут в нем, пока не надоест, но это происходит после освоения в первом случайном мире. Как же это работает для новичков? Все до безобразия просто, как и во всех законах мироздания, естественно, если хоть немного в них разбираться. В качестве примера стоит привести следующий закон: все новички получают «систему», но со временем она становится не нужна и постепенно перестает работать, лишь отображаемая информация. При этом изначальный мир выбирается случайным образом, независимо от желания самого перерожденного. Еще одним немаловажным законом Вселенной то, что все перерожденные правила мироздания. Таким нехитрым образом можно избежать достаточно много проблем. Все становится просто и понятно, если знать куда смотреть. Это точно также, как за руками фокусника, который перекладывает карты, просит запомнить одну карту из колоды. Карта покидает колоду сразу же. Значит незнание оставшихся карт, но как только фокусник начинает открывать изображение карт,</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>   Первое, что я почувствовал после всепоглощающей апатии был холод. Он пробирал до костей, колючей проволокой струился по венам, обжигая морозным дыханием. Снова холод, прямо как тогда. В далеких и таких блеклых воспоминаний. Тишина, покой, темнота и этот проклятый всеми сущностями холод. Не хочу. Я… мне нужно тепло, хоть капля солнечного света, дарующая способность мыслить, дышать, чувствовать. Я готов на многое ради хотя бы жалкой искры. Тьма вокруг лишь скалит свои безликие пасти, смеется безумием тысячи голосов, шепчет свою обманчивую, ядовитую лесть. Она молчит, но при этом ее безумие, ненависть, отчаяние наполняет все естество. Она разрывает душу острыми когтями, оставляя сочащиеся темной жидкостью раны; кидается голодными пастями клыкастых тварей, режет насмешливым шёпотом, сводит с ума.</p><p>   Я могу закончить все это. Могу. Нужно лишь открыть глаза. Стоит лишь очнуться от этого затянувшегося сна. Пора проснуться, для этого нужно лишь открыть глаза, лишь пробудиться и тогда мир увидит.</p><p>   Просыпаться всегда сложно, но труднее всего всегда открыть глаза, которая тебя окружает и диктует свои правила. Каждому живому предстоит сражаться за свое место под солнцем. Выгрызать, вырывать сквозь кровавую пелену себе кусок этого мира. Нужно быть готовым отстаивать свое право на существование, свою правду и свои желания. Разве это недостаточная мотивация для новой жизни? Разве этого мало для того, чтобы увидеть и понять этот мир? Демоны. Люди. Ангелы. Другие существа. Все мы достаточно эгоистичны, чтобы иметь представление о своем представлении в мире. Все мы эгоистичны для того, чтобы делать только выгодное для нас. Кто-то подвержен этому больше, кто-то меньше, но я больше не намерен упускать своего. Не намерен упускать свой шанс. Свое место под солнцем я никому не отдам. Никому не позволю вновь забрать свою жизнь. Прошлая жизнь - бесценный урок, который не следует повторять и забывать, а самое главное - жалеть о произошедшем. Я вцеплюсь в свой шанс всем, чем только можно, а потому ... Я вцеплюсь в свой шанс всем, чем только можно, а потому ... Я открываю глаза, чтобы увидеть следующее: «<em>Добро пожаловать, Игрок</em> ». Губы сами растягиваются в легкой ухмылке, которая становится победоносным оскалом. Этот мир содрогнется, уж об этом я позабочусь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>